


一个下三滥的黑魔法PWP

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: *性转注意。是妹妹！是妹妹！是妹妹！两个都是妹妹！！！！！*我觉得NC17已经不能形容了，这得NC23……*一个下三滥的黑魔法给你哥变出两个妹妹的pwp。真的没有内容，w是without，没头没脑的就是干。全部五千多字都是干，求你们了慎点





	一个下三滥的黑魔法PWP

他们褪去彼此身上的最后一件衣物时她出现了。

她长得跟纽特一样，但忒修斯就是能把她分辨出来。如果说他的纽特是小天使，到现在了每一次接吻和抚摸都还会脸红，那阿尔忒弥斯就是不折不扣的小恶魔。她们因为欲望微微张开的双唇弧度都一模一样，只是纽特已经被他吻得唇瓣充血，晶莹的唾液挂在嘴边。阿尔忒弥斯的绿眸子不怀好意地眯起来，伸出舌尖舔自己的下唇，然后咬得唇瓣发白，最后让牙齿滑开的时候噘起一个索吻的弧度。

他叫她阿尔忒弥斯，以和这个一直在他身边的妹妹区分开来。本应代表贞洁的名字用在她身上与讽刺无关，而是因为她再怎么放荡也带着几分纯洁，就像忒修斯是施暴的人类，而她只是林间无辜懵懂的一头小母鹿，分开腿接受男性阴茎的抽送。她的哭泣含在眼眶里，就像是还不理解这种蓬勃的快感意味着什么。

阿尔忒弥斯没有向他索吻，而是先亲了亲纽特的脸颊。纽特跪在忒修斯面前，双腿分开着，被吻时温顺地偏起了脖子。然后她羞涩地回头，也吻了吻阿尔忒弥斯。她们发出一点类似呻吟的喘，试探地伸出小巧粉嫩的舌尖，几番尝试后吻住了自己。两对一模一样的染上情欲的眼睛，一模一样的鼻子的弧度，就连脸颊上的雀斑也是对应着的。要不是纽特搂住了阿尔忒弥斯的腰，而阿尔忒弥斯的手指触上她的乳房，忒修斯几乎要怀疑眼前的妹妹在亲吻一面镜子。

很快他也加入了这个吻。她们的嘴唇分开，唾液连出的线被他的插入截断。他捧起阿尔忒弥斯的脸吻她，更粗鲁地闯入她的小嘴，占领她的呼吸和吞咽的节奏。同时他的大手扣在阿尔忒弥斯的手背上，叠着她一起揉纽特的乳房。纽特呻吟起来，一只手搂阿尔忒弥斯的腰，一只手软弱无力地放在哥哥的胸肌上。这还没够，阿尔忒弥斯的手指灵活地滑向了纽特的阴户，挑逗她已经开始充血的阴蒂。她们都没有耻毛，光滑的下体像两片新生的贝类，比阴唇两边的皮肤更粉也更鲜艳一些。她的指尖戳进了一部分纽特的穴口，湿软高热的花瓣含住了她，就像已经准备好接受哥哥阴茎的进入一样。

忒修斯放开了阿尔忒弥斯，继续她出现之前自己跟纽特的那个吻。纽特哀哀地呻吟一声，双手撑住他压迫地靠过来的胸膛，被动地承受他凶猛的攻势。他感到阿尔忒弥斯柔软的身体在蹭他的大腿，吻纽特的间隙睁开眼皮往下看，看到她趴低身子跪在两人之间，向上撩的眼风被眉骨挡住一部分，但还是那么淫荡又纯情。她双手捧起忒修斯半勃起的沉甸甸的阴茎，唇瓣张开着，像是在考虑先用舌头还是直接把它的头部含进去。最后她直接低头含了，高热的口腔包住他的龟头，在嘴里用舌头转着圈舔去马眼中渗出的前液，然后把嘴唇正好包在冠状沟的部分轻微晃动脑袋。忒修斯闷哼一声，阴茎很快充血胀硬起来，抬起的角度让阿尔忒弥斯的脖子也跟着仰起。她不再看他们，双手扶着柱身虔诚地吞吐着它，舌尖舔舐挑逗那处小眼。

忒修斯也专心地继续挑逗纽特。他的吻粘连着唇角向下，轻轻咬一下她下巴上的小坑，然后往下顺着喉咙舔她的颈项。他弓着背才能吻到她的胸口，大手一边一个扣着她的乳房，毫不留情地揉捏白嫩的软肉，挤着它们往中间挤出一道沟。他把脸埋到她的胸脯上，以让自己能同时咬到她的两边乳房，一用力留下一个发红的牙印。纽特吃痛去推他，这当然只是让他更兴奋，不断地在她的双乳上留下一圈圈印记。他先含住她左边的乳头吮吸，手指拨弄肿大立起来的右边那颗。他吸得两颊都凹陷下去，就像真的能从妹妹年轻的乳房里吸出什么奶水似的。纽特除了喘发不出一点声音，更何况阿尔忒弥斯为了稳住自己趴低的身子，抱着她的大腿，她的乳肉蹭在纽特跪直绷紧的腿上。

他摸到纽特下面的时候她已经很湿了。他的手指不费力就挤进去两根，里面湿滑的触感清楚告诉他插进去她绝对不会呼痛，只会发出那种满足的被充满的声音。于是他猛地向后一推纽特的肩膀，她向后倒在床垫上，双颊酡红，M字型张开的两腿中间湿得发亮。阿尔忒弥斯深深吸了一下也吐出了他的阴茎，因为嘴唇包得太紧发出了“啵”的一声。他也伸手摸了摸她，当然也湿得厉害。但阿尔忒弥斯咯咯笑着推他的背，把他推向纽特的腿间。

“你应该先插她。”她用气声说：“我从不会跟她抢。”

忒修斯握住纽特的脚踝掰开，又粗又大的阴茎高高挺立着，几乎贴到他结实坚硬的小腹。他用不着扶，阴茎头部拨了她的阴唇几下，就顺着那熟悉的角度缓缓插了进去。纽特叫起来，发出一声绵长的呻吟，眼角因为被充满溢出了一点泪珠。他顶进去二分之一，然后摆着腰小幅度抽送起来。插了几十下以后他让自己进得更深，突然有一下狠狠往前一送，纽特马上诚实地绞紧了内部，腹部绷紧了，脖子到胸口处喘得一片血红。

他的上身伏下去，大腿压住了纽特的大腿，抽送时肉体相撞发出了啪啪的声音。阿尔忒弥斯也在她身边躺下，侧着身子，含她的耳垂舔弄，手抓着她的乳房代替哥哥揉捏。纽特乳肉上红色的牙印浮起来，又被阿尔忒弥斯如玉的手指挤压揉弄得发白，上下夹击的快感很快让她有了极致的感觉。忒修斯感到她的臀瓣渗出一层潮乎乎的汗，里面也收紧了，湿软的甬道有生命一般吮吸着他的阴茎。他加快了一点速度，诚恳地插得很深，随着动作晃动的睾丸也撞在她的阴户外面，让她感到肛门处也有东西在拍打。阿尔忒弥斯从她的耳垂舔到脸颊，纽特被干得直皱眉头，像寻找氧气一样也侧过脸去。她们的嘴唇又粘在了一起，像两条一模一样的接吻鱼。

忒修斯加快了节奏。他每一下都抽出来很多，只留肿胀的龟头在里面，把她的穴口撑开，然后又全部撞进去，阴茎整根捅入她，撞出啪的一声响。纽特的水流得很多，这样操也不会感觉有什么不好。她连膝盖都发抖了，在又一次被顶到深处时达到了高潮，在余韵中忒修斯却还在抽送。

纽特的呻吟在第一次高潮后就变了调子，从嗯哦的叫声成为急促的带哭腔的喘。忒修斯停了一下，阿尔忒弥斯也恋恋不舍地放开她，她手脚并用撑着自己的身子往后爬。忒修斯跪着没动，他还坚硬的阴茎从纽特体内滑出来，龟头仍翘得高高的，上面挂满她粘稠发白的淫水。“我不……我不行了……”纽特哀求着：“你先放过我……”

忒修斯伸头过去吻住她，截断她淫荡而不自知的话。她挪开以后阿尔忒弥斯从侧躺变成仰面躺着，现在他身下只有一个妹妹，另一个靠在旁边的枕头上，曲起一边膝盖夹腿，调整着自己的呼吸。他抓住阿尔忒弥斯的大腿把她拉近来，但她淫荡地看了哥哥一眼，扭着腰自己转过去，把雪白的屁股撅起来蹭哥哥湿漉漉的大肉棒。

“从后面来嘛。”阿尔忒弥斯低声下气地说。

好兄长当然从不拒绝妹妹的要求。阿尔忒弥斯的脸埋在床垫里，双手在后面掰开自己的臀瓣，露出已经湿得很不体面的小穴。忒修斯几乎能看到她小洞里深红的软肉，随着她急促的呼吸收缩开合，随时等待他的插入。他扶着自己的根部顶开她，稍一用力就进去了，就像烧热的餐刀陷入一块黄油那样轻松。阿尔忒弥斯满足地呻吟起来，第一声呻吟被他突然急促的冲撞打断，然后她的叫声和啪啪的声音就响成一片。

纽特撑着自己的脑袋，倚在床垫上看着他们做爱。她脸上高潮的红晕还没褪尽，脖子和双乳上还有很多发红的印子。忒修斯俯下身让胸膛贴着阿尔忒弥斯的脊背，每一下顶入都撞得她的身子剧烈摇晃。他握住阿尔忒弥斯垂在前面的双乳，重力的缘故让它们显得有点大，指缝拉着乳头扯长，阿尔忒弥斯发出很不得体的放荡的喊声。他们几乎是同时抬头望向纽特，纽特的绿眸子回望他，阿尔忒弥斯艰难地伸出手把她拽了过来。

他们三人的身体混乱地叠在一起，他干着阿尔忒弥斯的小穴，阿尔忒弥斯把脸埋在纽特身下舔她的阴户。忒修斯直起身子来，一只手像抚摸小动物一样摸阿尔忒弥斯的脊背，蓝眼睛肆意享受纽特被舔到蜷起双腿左右扭动的样子。就算做了这么多次，他的纽特还是敏感到不行，刚刚高潮过就被舔让她两眼发昏，双膝发颤。他突然用力拍了一下阿尔忒弥斯的屁股，她猛地瑟缩了一下，埋在纽特腿间的舌不知道勾到了什么敏感的地方，让纽特也跟着叫了起来。阿尔忒弥斯用喉咙在喘，她拼命地忍住身后巨大肉棒抽插的快感，卖力地舔着纽特，用自己的舌头模仿哥哥阴茎进入的方式。很快她的节奏跟忒修斯的节奏吻合了，忒修斯怎么干她，她就怎么用舌头刺入纽特的小穴。纽特受不了这个，她高潮得比阿尔忒弥斯还快，整个人卷起来像一只被煮熟烫坏的虾。

接下来阿尔忒弥斯就无力撑住自己了，她只能让忒修斯把自己翻过来，然后被他低下头来吻住。忒修斯在她嘴里尝到纽特的味道，更用力地让舌头卷过她的每一寸口腔，直到她受不了逼近的窒息感，身子全部都绷紧了，就连阴道也突然收缩痉挛起来。忒修斯自己也快到了极限，狠狠撞了最后几下，在阿尔忒弥斯的高潮余韵中释放在她里面。按理说她感觉不到，只能从忒修斯石头般的背部肌肉和那几下让自己发疼的撞击来判断。她无力作出任何反应，双腿还缠着哥哥的臀和大腿，一下下抽搐着身子，直到他缓缓退出来，带出一滩两人水乳交融的体液。

他们睡过去了一会儿。忒修斯怀里抱着一个妹妹，身后也有一个妹妹柔软的身子贴着他。他跟身前的吻完又回头吻那一个，六只手互相搂抱着，六条腿缠在一起。

他被身下阴茎进入一个高热湿滑处的感觉弄醒，睁开眼睛看到妹妹卖力地舔着他，双手握着撸动。她看到他醒了，故意把龟头吐出来，然后下巴靠在他的阴茎上，让它拍打自己的嘴唇和舌头。忒修斯伸出手插进她金棕色的头发，沙哑着嗓子说：“阿尔忒弥斯？”

“猜错了。”一个声音在他身后说。阿尔忒弥斯从他后面粘上来，双乳挤在他结实的背上。忒修斯回头跟她接吻，她细白的小手从他的肩窝处滑下去，摸哥哥的胸肌，调皮地拨弄他小小的奶头。忒修斯喉咙里发出了大猫般满意的咕噜声，手指并起来插入她还湿软的阴道，简单几下抠弄就让这个妹妹软软地叫出了声音。

这时纽特抬起了头。她不是很擅长这个，而忒修斯又那么大那么长。有几下咽反射没忍住，捂着自己的喉咙擦拭眼角的泪水。阿尔忒弥斯扭动着身子跪起来，让忒修斯更好地用手指干自己，把已经立起来的乳头送到哥哥张开的唇瓣之间去。忒修斯一边舔她的奶子，一边看纽特。她抬起屁股扶着哥哥的阴茎坐下去，刚进去一个头就叫了，坐到一半就抬起来，然后再尝试着往下坐。忒修斯不怀好意地趁她沉身子往上一顶，一下进去了一多半，纽特马上尖叫起来。

他躺下了，阿尔忒弥斯爬上来骑在他的脸上，纽特继续笨拙地蹲着身子让他刺入自己。他双手扶住阿尔忒弥斯的臀瓣，眼前只看得到她湿得太淫荡的穴口，肿大的阴唇，慢条斯理地挑逗她充血的阴蒂。阿尔忒弥斯难耐地往前扭屁股，想要他的舌头刺入穴里，他却把她握得很紧，故意不去满足她。纽特自己每次只能吃进去一多半，明明是可以全部进去的姿势，却因为她的不得其法，找不到角度又被插入的快感折磨。她们两人都发出带哭腔的哀求，终于阿尔忒弥斯一巴掌推在哥哥的下颌上，恼怒地说：“换一换！”

她更会骑，阿尔忒弥斯。她一边调整角度一边往下坐，自己呻吟着坐到了底，忒修斯也满意地配合着往上顶了几下。纽特怕疼只会蹲着，阿尔忒弥斯会把重心一半放在屁股上一半放在体内的肉棒处，膝盖跪在床垫上支撑自己，前后摇摆腰部来获得进出摩擦的快感。她很快有了自己的节奏，忒修斯曲起双腿，她每一次向后撞的时候臀部都拍打在他的下腹和大腿根上。她揉着自己的乳房放荡地呻吟着，可惜忒修斯看不到，他的半幅心思还放在纽特身上。

纽特代替了阿尔忒弥斯坐在哥哥的脸上。她不敢真地往下坐，双手不知道扶哪，向后撑哥哥的胸肌，腰往前让他舔自己的阴户。纽特也不是没有淫荡的这一面，她刚刚被插了几下，感觉不够，水汪汪的绿眼睛中写满了还想要和快干我。忒修斯这次不逗弄她，捧着她的腿根抬起脖子，用力把舌头伸到她花穴入口敏感的地方去。他的舌尖快速向上戳弄她的那一点，一只手搓她的阴蒂，这样她会高潮得又快又剧烈。阿尔忒弥斯动得越来越疯狂了，他只需要配合地往上顶一顶，她自己就能熟练地玩到汁水四溢。他开始舔纽特的阴蒂，同时两根手指插入她，往穴里吹气和快速抽动，指节弯曲戳弄她的G点。又是纽特先高潮了。她尖锐地抽泣着，逃离哥哥停不下来的动作，骑在他胸口处转了个身子，急切地捧起阿尔忒弥斯潮红的脸吻她，就像要宣泄什么没交付出去的互动。

阿尔忒弥斯激烈地回应纽特的吻。她们的上半身贴在一起，纽特的阴户在忒修斯胸腹留下一些水痕。两对一模一样的小巧的乳房互相挤压着，忒修斯扶住她们的腰把自己往上送，很快阿尔忒弥斯也到达了顶峰。

她的大腿抽搐着放慢了动作，向后仰起脖子，纽特还在搂她折起的背舔她的喉咙和锁骨。忒修斯继续把阿尔忒弥斯往下扣，挺动着想结束这一次，但她狡猾地抬起腰。

“一人一次。”阿尔忒弥斯还喘着，气息不稳地推纽特。“你也要射在她里面才公平。”

纽特懵懵懂懂地回头望哥哥，双颊酡红到有些发紫。忒修斯翻身上来把妹妹压在身下，从最传统的姿势插进去，她只能微张开嘴，叫哑的声带发出一点很淫荡的气声。他一进入就开始冲刺，纽特只能像被波涛掀起的孤舟一样抱紧哥哥的肩膀，两眼失神地接受他。他粗鲁地吻着纽特，把刚才吃到的她的汁水重又喂给她，包括自己的唾液。没花多久他就射了出来，纽特才低低地叫了一声，整个人瘫下去，忒修斯抽出来许久两片阴唇都没合上。

做了两次让他们都有些体力不支。但忒修斯再醒来时怀里还是有两个妹妹。他闭着眼睛，也不去管胸前这一个是谁，抬起她的大腿用穴口蹭自己半勃的阴茎。另一个在他后面舔他的脖子，两团乳肉压着他的背，一只小手在下面玩他的睾丸。他又硬起来以后就插了进去，分辨出来是纽特，阿尔忒弥斯爬到他们下面去舔交合处没进去的一小节阴茎。

他把两个妹妹叠在一起，她们都已经被干得乱七八糟的，互相有气无力地摸着乳房和腰部。他一会儿干几下躺在上面的妹妹，一会儿抽出来干几下下面的。她们的穴都有点肿，他有些心疼，一边干下面的妹妹一边用手指慢慢插上面这个。现在他认出了下面的是阿尔忒弥斯，他有点想射，阴茎勃得更高了。她发现以后推着他的胸膛让他停一停，自己退出来又摇纽特让她清醒。

“要公平的。”阿尔忒弥斯坚持说。最后她们俩在他身前跪着，一左一右轮流吮吸他的阴茎，两条舌头在他的龟头和柱身上滑动又互相纠缠。忒修斯就这样射了出来，喷在纽特的脸上，他又扶着自己公平地往阿尔忒弥斯脸上洒了一些。有几滴落到她们的颈窝上，纽特用手指涂抹阿尔忒弥斯脸上的精液放进嘴里，像是什么好吃的奶油一样吮进肚子。她们脸上的雀斑都红得发亮，一模一样高潮后迷醉的表情，一模一样的绿眼睛里全是臣服和满满的情欲。

然后她就像来的时候一样消失了。纽特往前扑倒，只倒在哥哥怀里。忒修斯捏着她的下巴，把龟头上抹下来的最后几滴精液擦在她嘴唇上。她乖巧地舔舐干净，就像一只终于被驯养得失去野性的猫。

 

 

 

 

 

————————————

阿尔忒弥斯的哥：求带。


End file.
